First Kiss
by monkan
Summary: Kurugaya decides to auction out Riki's first kiss. Who will it be? [Shounen-ai. Cuteness Warning.]


~ First Kiss ~  
By: Monkan

Warnings: Mild Shounen-ai/slash, kissing, cuteness.  
Rating: T (just for the cuteness of it)  
Type: One-Shot  
Pairing: Kyousuke/Riki

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Little Busters.

A/N: I've been playing the game and I came up with this little piece that was just too cute to over look. In the middle of Mio's route -and I'm very pleased to say that she's a fangirl who support Kyousuke x Riki too- I started to think about who would be Riki's first kiss and then Kyousuke entered.

Summary: Kurugaya decides to auction out Riki's first kiss. Who will it be?

* * *

"W-What are you doing, Kurugaya-san?" Riki asked as he was tied to a chair in the classroom. Students around them whispering among themselves but didn't interfere with what was happening.

"What? Isn't it obvious?" She asked like it was a matter of facts. She turned back to the gathered girls from Little Busters who had been called by her. "It's time for Riki to experience his first kiss. Who wants to be the one to take this cute creatures first time?"

"W-Why did it come to this?" Riki half-shouted as his face blazed red. Not long ago he had just been talking to Kurugaya about the upcoming game when she suddenly asked if he had kissed before. One way or another, he ended up like this. "Masato, help me!" he called for his friend.

"Sorry, Riki." the muscle idiot said as he held up his hand in defeat. "I've learned not to go against her."

"MASATO?"

"Sorry Riki." Kengo who was trying to make himself as insignificant as possible turned his head to appear like he was not seeing what was happening.

"Umu." The dark haired girl nodded, pleased. "Good response. Well, I can understand you want your first kiss to be special, Riki-kun. Or is it..." she leaned forward so that their faces was only a few inches apart. "Do you want your first kiss to be with big sister?"

Riki leaned back as far as his neck allowed and shook his head. "No. No." In his mind he could see her kissing him like she was taking his chastity. It was not something he wanted to experience.

"I see."

She obvious didn't like to be rejected and turned around to the others. "Change of rules, present a gift and you will get a chance to be Riki's first. One try per gift. Now people, step right up and try your luck."

The first to place a bet, a bag of sweets, was Komari-chan. She was blushing as she leaned forward but pulled back as her nerves couldn't handle it. She side stepped to his side, closed her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed his cheek.

The next one was Haruka-san. She placed two pens on the desk before getting an approval from Kurugaya. Riki flinched when her hands gripped his shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes with a goofy grin. When she leaned forward Riki turned his head down so that her lips landed on his forehead.

Next was Mio-chan who placed a bookmark with a blue string among the other gifts. Somehow, Riki managed to avoid her subtle advances by blushing so hard that it caused her to blush too and she became unable to kiss him.

Kud was next. The little girl put two pieces of candy on the desk that she pulled from her pocket before walking up to Riki. When she leaned forward slowly with her eyes closed, Riki turned his face to the side so she kissed his untouched cheek.

Not knowing how he had managed to avoid all those kisses while being tied to chair, Riki felt like his face was going to melt from embarrassment.

Kurugaya looked at Rin who looked bewildered for a moment before turning her head with a puff. "Why would I want to kiss Riki?" she defended herself. But Riki saw her sneak a glance at him when she thought no one was looking. Kurugaya saw it too.

"I see." the ring leader said sadly before turning to the rest of the class. "Bids are still open. Riki's bravely defended his first kiss, so who will it be? Girls step right up. And to add to the spice, boys are now allowed to bid too."

"Wha- KURUGAYA-SAN?"

"Who's going to be the one to take Riki's innocence."

"Stop saying that like you are selling my virginity."

"Oh! So boy is a virgin."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"You heard him good folk. Who wants to be the one to teach him the sinful ways of pleasure. Bids are now open and the stakes are higher than ever."

The door opened.

"What are you doing?" a new but familiar voice asked.

"Kyousuke." Riki exclaimed happily as the one who could stop this madness had appeared.

"Nothing much." Kurugaya said. "Just deciding who will be Riki's first kiss."

"I see." Kyousuke said as he got that look in his eyes that he found the situation very interesting.

"One try for one gift." she gestured to the desk with the small things. "So far four girls have tried and Riki has avoided all of them. Boys are allowed to bid too. How about it? Interested?" she said with glee.

Riki begged Kyousuke to help him with his eyes as the red-head looked at Kurugaya as if they had a telepathic conversation.

All of a sudden Kyousuke walked over to Riki, reached out and lifted the boy's chin with his fingers before lips closed over lips.

Riki gasped into the kiss as the whole classroom seemed to hold its breath.

When Kyousuke finally pulled back he smiled at Riki. "I'm happy I could be your first kiss." He then turned and left, leaving everyone in daze to what had happened. Somehow leaving a manga behind on the table of gifts.

It would not take long before rumors of Riki's kiss with Kyousuke spreading through the school. And with the help of Kurugaya and a few other gossiping girls it would turn into wild tales about drama, forbidden love and friendship.

When school was finally over, Riki made his way back to his room. There he found Kyousuke waiting for him.

The door closed softly behind him as he took in the shape of the one he loved more than anyone among the Little Busters. The one who had reached out to him and accepted him despite his condition.

Memories of a shy kiss shared between them in secret before they entered middle school drifted through his mind as the other smiled at him.

Kyousuke had truly been his first kiss.

And first love.

The End.


End file.
